1. Field
This disclosure relates to the light sterilization of rollable objects that may serve as conduits (fomites) for transfer of germs, such as balls used for sport.
2. General Background
The current disclosure successfully solves a potentially life threatening problem that has been recognized for several years, but heretofore considered unsolvable. This disclosure provides an unanticipated and critical need to prevent the transmission of disabling and potentially fatal infectious diseases among those participating in sports. Those skilled in the art never appreciated the advantages of the current disclosure although this is inherent. Athlete to athlete disease transmission has been recognized for decades, yet no description exists of sterilizing the ball used in sports. Furthermore, the emergence of antibiotic resistant organisms makes this disclosure an important advance.
Infectious disease transmission among persons in athletics and related endeavors is a significant and increasing health concern. Common and potentially serious viral (e.g. influenza-H1N1, HIV, herpetic), bacterial (e.g. Methicillin Resistant Staph Aureus, “flesh eating” Streptococcus) and fungal infections can rapidly spread through direct human to human contact as well as shared frequently touched surfaces. The scientific term “fomite” refers to an inanimate object to which pathogens can adhere and thus be transferred from one person to another. Multiple studies have shown these common pathogens survive for days on common fomites in typical indoor ambient conditions.
The sports ball is the ultimate fomite, where repetitive touching of its surface by multiple persons in rapid succession is mandatory to achieve the very object of the game.
The National Institutes of Health (NIH)/Center for Disease Control (CDC) have collaborated with the National Collegiate Athletic Association (NCAA) in an educational awareness program on this important topic. Frequent hand washing, covering of wounds, and avoidance of exposure to blood and sweat are advocated as cornerstones of prevention of germ transmission and disease. Sweat, blood, saliva, phlegm and nasal discharges are common in the athletic environment and shared surfaces, including the ball, provide ideal pathogen carrier and transmission means.
Focused observation of a sporting event, such as basketball or volleyball readily demonstrates how rapidly and efficiently the touch of a ball by a single contaminated player, coach or official can spread organisms. A participant wipes their sweat, rubs their nose or touches an abrasion or wound, unintentionally placing germs onto their hands, even if cleaned one minute earlier. They then pass, serve, bounce, shoot, hit or otherwise contact the ball, again transferring those germs to the ball, which is already covered with bodily fluids and dirt on a surface readily adherent for germs. The next player receives not only the ball, but also receives the germs of the last player and all the other players who have touched the ball in the previous days.
Hand washing is helpful, but cannot be sufficient in a sports environment.
Following the practice, game or match, balls are typically placed in a storage cage, bag or cart, touching multiple other balls, and stored in a dark, warm room or vehicle. The sweat, blood and dirt residues on the balls provide optimal germ replicating conditions, ready for the next ball use.
The ball is but one surface commonly touched by and shared by athletes. Other surfaces that can serve as fomites include benches, tables, the floor, cafeterias and restrooms. The visual presence of the disclosure serves as a reminder and increases awareness among sports participants of the importance of good hygiene to prevent the spread of disease.
There is a need for improving the hygiene with and about sports balls